coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9621 (23rd November 2018)
Plot Sally is returned to the prison, her trial adjourned until tomorrow. She thanks Abi for looking out for her. Brian tries to reason with Phil but he is insulting about the family and says he is determined to root out troublemakers to impress the governors so they make him head. Abi tells Sally how Tracy's actions put her in prison. Sally thinks she ought to be honest to help her children but Abi refuses to put Seb in the firing line. Cathy tells Brian he must stand up for Hope and take the consequences. Mary is annoyed to hear that Angie told the police all about Jude's issues, thinking that they won't take his disappearance seriously. Johnny agrees to be in court as a character witness for Sally. A furious Paula tells Sophie she's made things worse as the prison monitored the phone call she made to her mother. Gemma makes plans to go to Butlins in Skegness to stay with her cousin. Brian tells Tyrone and Fiz about Phil's calculating motives and assures them he's going to fight their corner for them. Sophie comes clean to Tim. He demands no more deceptions. Tired of the lie, Gina rings Duncan, demanding he tells her the truth about what happened. Brian pleads with Phil again, scaring him when he tells him that Fiz and Tyrone are threatening to go to the media. Phil agrees to change his stance. Gina meets Duncan. He manages to convince her that Sally had an affair with him. Phil tells a staggered Tyrone and Fiz that he's arranged for Hope to go to a pupil referral unit for problem children. Brian rows with him and is threatened with dismissal if he goes against him. He also rejects Brian's latest play. Duncan advises Gina to dump Sally before she makes the same mistakes he did when he trusted her. Fiz realises that Hope can only be sent to the unit if they agree. Gina says she's going to testify as a character witness, determined to tell the court what her sister is really like. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley Guest cast *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *Governor - Rebecca Crankshaw Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Staff room and corridor *Norcross Prison - Cell and corridor *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gina decides to take action; Cathy urges Brian to stand up to Phil; and Angie hinders Mary's efforts to trace Jude. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,004,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2018 episodes